I Messed Up
by thekyuubivixen
Summary: Everyone knows me, the Nine-tails, the Kyuubi, Kurama, yada yada, the most powerful biju out there. Heh, and I make sure to pound that into your heads. Anyway, with all that power, you'd think that I wouldn't make any mistakes with it. Well... that went down the toilet with the slip I just made. And time travel would be the last thing to screw up...oops?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome one and all to my first Naruto fanfic (that isn't a crossover)! Get ready for some wild times! Oh, and I don't own any Naruto characters.**

**Warnings- It's rated T for language. There isn't any romance here, folks. OOCness…I'm sorry about it, but I have to give the fox some type of personality right? And I haven't gotten that far in Shippuden to know how he really is…**

**Key:**

"Naruto." – Regular talking/when both characters are in the mindscape

"_Naruto." –_ When Kyuubi is talking to another mentally/a character's thoughts

**If the key is a bit confusing, it won't be after you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>1- This is unexpected<strong>

It has been three years.

It has been three long years living in prison.

Well, that sentence by itself doesn't really affect me in any way. I mean, pshh. I've been unfortunately living behind bars for more than ten times that amount, with a forced break about fifteen years ago. So three years is laughable. Extremely hilarious, especially for us demons.

But for mortals, it isn't so funny.

I know first-hand – er, _second_-hand if you want to be technical about it – about how serious the situation really is, from a human standpoint. I feel all of the emotions. Sorrow, anger, self-pity, defeat, and then it goes full cycle again. Heh, you'd think I'd get a kick out of seeing someone else in the same position I'm in. I did…for a bit. It wasn't the atmosphere that changed by opinion. I mean, whenever I synchronize our senses – most of the time it's sight and sound – I see a less damp (but not by that much) and dark home. Not a drastic switch of scenery.

Anyway, I enjoyed witnessing the kid shout out in surprise when he first discovered that he was in fact in jail. I liked it even more when the brat tried to get past the metal bars even though there were chakra cuffs keeping his levels only so he wouldn't keel over. It was fun hearing him rant and kick and yell. I'd even let out the occasional chuckle that echoed in his brain, causing him to turn his anger towards me, for no one else was listening. I just laughed harder.

But now…I'm just pissed. Am I ticked off at the boy? Hell yes, no question about that. But I'm even more pissed at myself, because I'm actually feeling sorry for the boy. What? Kurama, the Kyuubi, and Nine-tailed freakin fox _demon_ is feeling sorry for a locked-up adolescent? Why yes, yes I am. And I'm mad at myself for it!

Sure, I practically _feed_ off negative emotions. Anger? Bring it on. Rage? The more the merrier. Revenge? I eat that for motherfudging _breakfast_. But sorrow? I'm not good with that crap, and I feel it all day, every day now! The blonde brat has absolutely _no_ drive. He just sits in a corner all day, staring at the gray wall across from him. The kid only moves to eat when they give him food four times a week (if they've been feeling nice, which isn't that often), and then he sits back in his little corner, metaphorically drowning himself. And if that's just not _swell_ enough, I have the misfortune to reading his thoughts! I try to block it out, but the 'woe is me' attitude still gets through.

You know, I probably would have ignored this whole thing, or at least kept my 'I'm a demon, hear me roar' persona, if he didn't blame _himself_. Yep. The brat blames himself for everything that happened. Sure, I wholeheartedly agree with him when he thinks it's his fault because he should've noticed a ninja with a flying fist coming up from behind him. Seriously, how did the blonde miss that? The ninja was panting like a dog after running five miles, for crying out loud.

I really need to stop going on these tangents…

As I was saying, the brat blames himself for that. But that's not the only thing. He thinks because he lost to the container of the one-tail during the last round of those exam things they needed to do for something… I don't know. I really didn't care then, so I sorta blocked it all out. But yeah, because he lost, the other container unleased the one-tail, which helped with the invasion by stomping the leaf pests, that led to Sand and Sound victory over the Leaf village. Oh, and the Third Hokage is dead. The brat blames himself for that too even though the snake Sannin would have kicked the old guy's ass anyway without Shukaku going wild. My personal opinion.

Continuing on with my 'I hate myself because I feel sorry' rant, the blonde mentally beats himself up all the time, not one second of anything else. It didn't used to be this much, but that was before bug boy got murdered. Wait, I forgot to tell you, the other brats are here as well in this underground prison in some hidden village (the guards here don't wear headbands), locked up. I heard them respond to the boy's yelling way back when. Let me see… that pink-haired female-brat is here, also that blonde bimbo, that lazy ass, the fat marshmallow, pale eyes, _female_ pale eyes, the mutt, Bushy Brows (that one is really fitting), buns, cockroach… Well, like I said, he was here.

Until the brat tried to escape, then the guards killed bug boy as punishment.

The kid begged for a bit of extra chakra, I gave it to him, and he attempted to knock out the guard through the bars. You can see that it didn't work out well.

Shocked, scarred, traumatized, the blonde brat became what he is now over the years, having an annoying defeatist attitude. And I had to endure it! It got so bad that about six months ago, I suggested him to use my chakra again to escape. That was my first time talking to _him_ first. Despite my extreme out-of-characterness, he turned it down! Saying that he didn't want any more of his friends getting hurt. Tch. He really needs to learn from the Ichibi holder.

So now I pity him. Want him to be…h-hap-pier.

If you tell anyone I said that, I will find you, and I will kill you.

"Food."

Hm? Oh, guess it's dinner time again. My vison switched from my large, regular, and dank cell to a more cramped and dry one. I, or rather the brat, am looking at the ninja on the other side of the bars sliding a tray with slop underneath the cell door. Ah. The Uchiha. I forgot about him. You see, he used to be locked up as well, until king snake himself came down here. And kept coming, and kept coming.

Until Uchiha left with him.

When the brat saw that, I swore that I was going to go deaf. He was screaming on the outside and on the inside, so there was no escaping his annoying voice. It took him about two days to calm down, and I nearly thanked him for shutting the hell up. The silence didn't last for long. The Uchiha then came back down here delivering food, and the blonde idiot went into a frenzy again. He told Uchiha to help them out, was he brainwashed, how was it like on the outside, how was the village, where was Kakashi, told him to help them out a second time, yada yada. Uchiha only answered two of them.

That the Leaf village was gone, and Kakashi, along with the other senseis, were dead.

Then he slid the food and left. Or at least attempted to. The brat's voice had stopped him asking about that academy teacher. Uchiha looked back, eyes blank, before continuing on with a simple "Gone".

The blonde simply broke into tears then, and his thoughts became unintelligible. And I had to just sit in this mind cage, listening to the irritating babble.

Back to the present, the brat shuffles over, hands still cuffed, and stares at the slop. Like every other time, he looks up, making me do so as well, at the Uchiha. Hmph, I wonder about the thoughts running through his brain, seeing the brat that was no doubt dingy, disgusting, and covered with grime. The blonde idiot's voice is extremely soft, compared to what it used to be.

"What is i-it?" He asks that same question every time, trying to get an answer out of the Uchiha. He just walks away again in silence. I don't know why the brat keeps trying. I would have stopped the first time I didn't get an answer, maybe the second if I really felt like it. But the brat, he's asked the same question so many times, that I've lost count.

The kid just sighs and bends over, eating the unidentifiable stuff like a dog. Alright, that's it. The brat doesn't deserve to live like this-

Goddammit. There I go again. Feeling…_pity_. Ugh. I gotta get the kit out of here so I can go back to hating him for being my container, like it should be.

"_Hey brat."_

No answer.

Gah, this kid is making it really hard for me to feel sorry for him. Huh, I kind of want him to keep ignoring me, so this unnatural feeling would go away.

He finishes the plate and crawls back in his corner, staring at his favorite spot on the dreary wall. He still doesn't acknowledge me.

I sigh. _"Idiot."_

Nothing.

I flick one of my tails in annoyance. This kid is such a headache. Whether he's loud or quiet, he still manages to get on my nerves. But unfortunately not enough for me to stop caring.

"_Look. Just accept a bit of my chakra. So you can burst out of this joint. You know you can with my help."_

Nada, then, _"Go away fox."_

Humph. I would if I could, brat. But _you_ are kinda in my freakin way. _"I think I'll pass on that, baka. I'm sick of this like you are."_ Which isn't necessarily a lie. _"Just take my chakra. I'm offering it to you, brat. You should be grateful." _What kind of ninja refuses more power? That's exactly what they live for! This one is different. And it's irritating.

As expected, there is more silence.

I growl in his mind, growing agitated. _"Who cares about your stupid friends? Just use my power to burst out of here and tear ninja apart! You-" _There is then so much rage directed at me that I snap my mouth shut. And that's saying something. The feeling goes away quickly, and the brat doesn't say anything else.

Damn. Touchy touchy. Well, I'm not going to get to him if I keep mentioning busting him out. The brat doesn't want any more of the shinobi here hurt. I place my head on one of my paws, thinking. Breaking the bars…isn't the only way to get us out of there, but the other way is so dangerous that if I were in any other situation, I wouldn't even consider it. But, since I'm kinda-sorta-marginally nice right now, I might risk it. I can't believe I'm going to mention this to the runt. There's a ten percent chance of success, and if we fail, we both die. If I don't do it though, I would live with the stupid sorrow for way longer before dying with the brat because of old age. What is that saying again? Right, you only live once. So here we go.

"_Naruto." _Heh, yeah! I knew that if I said his actual name he would pay attention. _"I know…another way out of here."_

And the interest is gone. _"I don't care."_

"_Listen. If we do it correctly, none of your friends will be hurt." _It is back, and I smirk a little. _"They won't even be in this situation. Neither would you. In fact, if we play our cards right, the Hidden Leaf would win the invasion."_

Pure confusion and curiosity meet me. The smirk widens. I have him hooked now. _"What are you talking about, fox?"_

Time to drop the bomb. _"I'm talking about time travel."_

"_Time travel?"_ The brat is about to distance himself again, I can tell. _"You're out of your mind…"_

"_Am I?"_ Honestly I think I am. Am I seriously about to risk my life for this brat? I've lost my touch… _"What if I told you that I can take you back in time, right here, right now?"_

The brat had let go of the line, but I'm reeling him back in now. I feel heaps of doubt, but he's still curious. _"I wouldn't believe you…because you can't."_

"_Ah, that's where you're wrong, kid. I can, and I will."_

"_Are you serious?" _Excitement, happiness, determination. I've caught me a prized fish, folks! _"Why haven't you told me about this earlier?! Then Shino wouldn't have…"_ Revenge, there we go. That's what I'm talking about.

Fully aware that the blonde couldn't see it, I shrug anyway. _"I enjoyed seeing you experiencing what I go through."_ Minus the friends dying, no bathing, little food situation. But I think he gets the point.

"_Yeah yeah, whatever…_" He mentally mutters. _"So how do we do it?"_

"_Well first, you have to be in here with me."_

Hesitation. The boy never really liked coming to where I am, his mindscape. I smile to myself. He's still scared of the big bad fox. I like it. _"O-Okay."_

The world goes black until I blink and am staring past my own cell bars into a room akin to a sewer. It takes a moment, but the brat finally shows up, and I can barely recognize him. I was right when I said he must look disgusting, because he is. I can hardly tell that the kid is blonde. His previously orange coat that doesn't really fit him anymore is splotched with dirt and something else I don't want to think about right now. And his blue eyes aren't the same either. It's like it was a different kid that came here all those years ago, boldly asking for chakra for the first time.

The boy stands on the other side of the large bars, shuffling in the ankle-high water, looking away. Hm. When we are both in here, I can't read his thoughts or feel what he's feeling.

…I should've brought him here more often.

"I'm here…Now what?"

I just grin at him and shake my massive head. "Oh no no… You have to be in _here_ with me." Standing up, I take a step back from the bars, hopefully conveying the message successfully.

The brat gets it alright. He gulps nervously. "Um, you're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Great suggestion," I say, baring my canines, "but I didn't bring you here for that." The boy gazes inside the cage, not moving while biting his lip. I'm growing impatient. It's not like I'm going to _kill_ the boy! Well… on purpose anyway. "Are you coming or not?" I bark out, making him jump.

The brat is looking like he's fighting with himself before he comes forward and passes the threshold. In a swift move, I take hold of him and bring him up to my face. He yells in surprise. "Calm down will you? I told you I'm not gonna kill you!"

The kid takes a couple deep breaths before coming to his senses. He still looks uncomfortable though. Meh, can't fix everything. "So how is this going to work?" The baka asks, hesitantly meeting my gaze.

"Luckily, _you _don't have to do anything. Otherwise it wouldn't work." I ignore his indignant squawk. "You just sit tight and let me do the work." Closing my eyes, I gather up most of my chakra into my core. I can feel it moving. It's like the opposite of blood rushing to your leg after you stop sitting on it funny.

"What? Your chakra…is covering me too!"

"That's the plan, idiot! Do you not want to come too?" I growl out, eyes still closed. The kid quiets down, and I resist sighing in relief. I have to concentrate. That's it…collect all the chakra. When I'm done, I'm going to have to release it all at once, concentrating on the time and date. The kid has to get strong to take down the Ichibi holder…and that takes some time. And the earlier the better. So the day the brat first meets the copy-cat ninja should be good enough. He would pressure Kakashi even more than before to train him from the start.

When most of it is collected, I crack open one eye. "Oh, I forgot. We might die, just to let you know."

"What?!" All of it is in one place.

"Yeah, so be prepared for anything." I let it all go.

Then comes the agonizing pain.

* * *

><p>Am I dead?<p>

No, I can't be dead. I feel water. Moving one of my arms back and forth, I hear the faint slushing of the lukewarm water.

Yep, not dead. So it must've either worked, or we're in the same place and the brat's friends are getting murdered as we speak. Too extreme sides of a spectrum I must say.

Grunting a bit, I open up my eyes only to close them back again.

I can't be alive.

I can't.

Because there is no reason for the cage to be open. No reason at all. I have to be dead, because no person would open the cage for me in real life. Actually, let me rephrase that. No _sane_ person.

I wait for a moment before peering at the open door again. This is for real, isn't it? With shaky muscles, I get up in a sitting position and glance around, confirming that this is still the place I was locked up. But…I'm not exactly imprisoned now.

Once the surprise is dilutes a bit, I deviously smile. Wonder if the brat knows about this? Because if he doesn't, he's in for a hell of a shock!

Wondering where we are in the world, I close my eyes to see what the brat's seeing. Which is total darkness. Alright, not what I expected. When I connect our hearing, all I make out is light snoring. No footsteps or hushed voices of the guards.

The baka's sleeping? Really? You'd think he'd be jumping for joy because we successfully traveled back in time. Honestly, I'm surprised myself. Seriously thought we were going to die, no lie.

My thoughts then scatter when there is a shrill ringing sound. The kid groans before blinking his eyes open and I grin when I see a real ceiling, not one made up of concrete. We, I mean _I_, really did it. I am about to give myself a metaphorical pat on the back until I look at the time on the clock.

5:30 a.m.

That can't be right, because the baka never gets up this early. The sky could have been falling and the brat still wouldn't get up until seven. And the surprises don't end when the blonde sits up in his bed to shut off the clock.

I freeze.

We aren't in his apartment. We are somewhere else. Also, when was the kid ever this pale?

He yawns before shuffling out of the bed and out of the room. From what is being shown to me, we're somewhere we haven't been before. Then why is he walking around like he owns the place?

We go down a hallway and into a room that's most likely the bathroom. The kid flips on the light.

My breath hitches.

"_I get placed in a team today. As long as I don't get grouped with losers than I should be fine."_

That isn't the brat's mental voice. And those aren't Naruto's eyes staring back in the mirror.

They are coal black.

I'm in the body of Sasuke Uchiha.

Well shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! I really want to know how you guys feel about this story :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Since so many people joined the party and want to know about the result of Kurama's massive screw up, I guess I'll continue! Hope you enjoy this second chapter!**

**Warnings- Language…OOCness…but you already know about that right? X)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters**

**Key: **

"Naruto." – Regular talking/when both characters are in the mindscape

"_Naruto." – _When Kyuubi is talking to another mentally/a character's thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>2- Surprise surprise<strong>

I'm in the Uchiha's body.

I'm in the _Uchiha's_ body.

I'm not tucked nice and tight inside the blonde brat, oh no, but in the broody, emo, duck-haired annoyance that cared about nothing more than revenge, revenge, and guess what? More revenge. Hell, didn't the kid call himself an avenger at one point? I don't remember – I hadn't really cared about anything going on in the blonde's life until the invasion – but I wouldn't put it past the Uchiha to give himself that title in private.

I then blinked, watching as the kid looked himself over in the mirror. Why am I complaining again? If I hadn't made my point clear before, I eat that for fudging breakfast! Hm…maybe staying in this body for a while won't be as bad as I thought. You know, especially because nearly all my chakra is spent because of that jutsu I did.

With a sigh, I wobbly lay myself back down on the damp floor, glaring at reflection of the Uchiha the shared vision is showing me, like the whole thing is his fault. Dammit, so this is what it feels like to have chakra exhaustion. Huh, maybe next time I will give humans who suffer from this some – not a lot, because I'm a demon of course – respect because it is a complete blockage of my plan. If I had all, or most, of my chakra, I would have already been smashing the whole village under my powerful tails. I'll laugh when I see the terror on all of the ninja's faces, knowing that everything they know will be lost and that I, the mighty Kurama, will be free once mo-

Whoa whoa wait a minute. What about the brat? I don't exactly know if he came back with me, or is lying dead on the cold floor with guards surrounding him asking 'What in the heck happened?'. Thinking, I fold my hands in front of me and repeatedly tap a claw on the ground. Let's see…the demon part of me – about ninety-five percent by the way – is asking that when did I ever care about a mere mortal, as well as saying to squash them all and enjoy my life to its fullest. Very very tempting. But the other five percent is practically screaming that I made a promise to the baka and should keep it. I try with all my might to block it out, but it keeps getting through. Yet again, I'm pissed off at how 'human' I turning out to be.

Okay _conscience_, how about this. I wait to go ham on all these unsuspecting people. First, I will see if the bratty blonde came back with me and is still kicking. If he is, then…then I'll keep my pr-promise to help prevent Konoha from falling. Dammit, I _really_ need to stop caring for that loud thorn in my side. Now, on the other hand, if the baka _isn't _in this timeline, then-

Alright. The Uchiha's taking off his clothes. About time to switch back to my dank sewer. When the setting changes, I let out a sigh in relief. I've unfortunately seen Naruto's body more than enough times, don't need to add Uchiha's to the list.

Ahem. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by adolescent indecency, if the blonde isn't here, then I will leave this body the minute I have enough chakra and stomp this place to the ground, the brat existing here would just be outta luck. I only owe one loud-mouthed jinchuuriki, thank you very much.

Speaking of tailed-beast containers, is there another 'me' here? Or am I the only one? Because if I'm not, especially if the brat didn't make it back, then that would cause hella problems. One, it will be _much_ harder to kill the blonde if he activates 'my' chakra, and eventually he will lose control, resulting in another 'me' rampaging around. I will have none of that! There is only _one_ nine-tailed demon fox, and that is moi! Sorry my chronological twin, but you will be seeing your last days if push comes to shove!

My ears then perk up at the sound of running water, but I quickly ignore it. I don't completely desynch though, because I want to know when it's relatively safe to look outside my cell – if I can even call it that anymore – again.

Letting out a puff of air, I place my head on my paws, dare I say it, boredly. I know it will be surprising to hear, but this is actually the first in a long time that I haven't been entertained in a way. And I use that term loosely. The blonde brat always had thoughts circling around in his head, going this way and that, ranging from trivial to important things. Yes, they were annoying more times than not, be at least there wasn't a heavy silence in his head like there is now in Uchiha's! I knew that he is reserved on the outside, but on the inside too? That's unfortunate for my situation.

"_Hn… Why can't I be in a team with only me and a powerful jonin?" _

Oh! And he speaks! Well, thinks. You know what I mean.

"_I know I'm stronger than any of the other students at the academy, and the Iruka-sensei does too. If I'm on a team with any others my age, they would just slow me down. They're all possible dead weights."_

Damn. He's an arrogant little shit ain't he? Well, I can't say I disagree really. The baka was only strong because of me, let's be honest here. He had learned only one above average jutsu, and the reason he could pull it off was because of his high level of chakra, thanks to me. The girls were all helpless cases. Sure, the Hyuuga had her bloodline limit and all, but she was so emotionally fragile that it didn't matter.

Out of the boys, the Nara would've been a decent fighter, if he wasn't lounging on his ass all day and if he actually _cared_. As for the Uchiha, I suppose rookie of the year wasn't just a title.

"_I'll get stronger faster if I train one-on-one with a jonin. And then I'll get strong enough to defeat him…"_

Anger, determination, and revenge. I soak all of that up like sponge and grin contently. Yeah, I definitely can get used to this.

It's then quiet, in both my mind and his, until the running water cut off. I wait a moment before reconnecting our sight, inwardly sighing in relief when the raven had a white towel covering his waist as he reached to grab a toothbrush. Huffing, I begin to watch the kid's morning routine in boring silence. The Uchiha exits the bathroom, reenters his bedroom, throws on some clothes, goes to his kitchen, and eats breakfast. There was not a single thought in that time frame. I growl quietly to myself when he leaves his house, mindscape void of any thoughts and practically any emotion. Nothing but apathy at the moment. Come on brat, give me something to work with here!

At this point, I'm seriously considering speaking up, but he can't know that- Hm…actually… What would happen if the Uchiha knew that the big bad fox was living in his body? I watch as he heads toward the woods, weighing that question in my head. I mean, it _would_ be very entertaining to see the kid's reaction to me. Well, if I get any reaction at all. He's like a living mannequin, equipped one main emotion that he feels occasionally.

I shake my head to that idea though. If the blonde brat came back with me, then messing up the timeline already would be a big no-no.

"_This one is good enough."_

I see as the Uchiha eyes a very thick tree in front of us before pale hands clinched into fists start to wail away at the rough bark. It isn't long until feet are added to the equation, chipping away at the dark brown. I continue to watch even though the world is wobbling and spinning as the kid pulls off combo after combo. Well, _sloppy_ combo after combo. The tree has taking a load of damage, but it should have been unrecognizable as even a tree by now if he had been landing the blows right. Seriously, I know that those teachers at the academy teach the basics, but shouldn't his parents correct-

Ooooh wait. That's right, my bad. Let me retract my previous statement.

The academy should just teach better. There we go.

"_Shows how much I care about these humans." _I mumble to myself.

The Uchiha then stops attacking the tree before he frantically looks around himself. "What was that? Who's there? Show yourself!"

My eyes widen and I inwardly curse. Shit. He definitely wasn't supposed to hear that. But I guess it would be impossible for him not to, I am in his _head_ after all. Oops.

"Come out! Stop hiding!" _"I swear I heard a voice nearby…"_

Oh you did kid. _Very_ nearby. But I'm not going to say anything until I know that the baka isn't in this timeline. Then I can mess things up as much as I want to. For now though…I'm going to make it seem that the kid is going crazy.

"_Did I imagine it? No, I didn't. The voice was clear."_

There's another sweep of his surroundings.

"_But no one is here…"_

After a minute, the Uchiha resumes in beating up the wooded plant.

"_I went to bed late last night. That's probably it."_

I smirk victoriously.

* * *

><p>After the hours painfully tick by, the raven leaves for the village, or more specifically, the academy.<p>

It's about freaking time. Soon I will get to see if I have free reign of the world or not, depending on the blonde that Uchiha will inevitably meet. Okay, let me think about major signs that will differentiate between the new and the old blonde.

If the brat is more serious, meh.

If the baka is overexcited to see his peers, meh.

If Naruto acts the _exact same_ as he did in the other timeline, it's my freaking lucky day.

The blonde acting like usual is literally my get out of jail free card, but if he shows signs of having been through some shit, then I'm going to have to just suck it up and help out.

If I _could_ without being in Naruto's body.

Huh. That might be a problem.

I wouldn't be able to talk to the baka while in here. Well, I could wait until I get most of my chakra back and show myself for all to see, but that is a very bad idea, specifically if I want to keep the events the same. I could also just take over the Uchiha's body and talk, but that's kinda crossing the 'the emo can't know' rule. So what am I to do? Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there, _if _I get there.

"Hello Sasuke!"

What? We're in the academy already? Uchiha focuses on Iruka standing in the front of the room, so I do also, seeing his warm smile directed at us. More towards the kid. I doubt that he'd be smiling if he knew that I'm here.

"Good morning to you! Take your seat; I'll start around eight."

"Hn." _"Hn."_

Did he just grunt on the outside _and _inside? Was that even necessary?

My important question going unanswered, Uchiha turns away from the teacher and heads to his seat, passing the students already here who are conversing amongst themselves. He connects his fingers and places them in front of his face, most likely in that position he's in _a lot._

"_It looks like everyone's here who became genin." _He quickly scans the classroom. _"Except Sakura and Ino. Two annoyances who aren't worth my time."_

Not worth your time? Damn Uchiha, who pissed in your corn flakes? I know it's kinda true, but boy you have a huge ego. Not as big as mine, but I don't know if that kind of ego is healthy for a growing child. Might cause surprise side-effects. For example: death by…pretty much anything.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" A small smirk grows on my face as Uchiha focuses over on the loud blonde who just entered the classroom. It's time to determine my role in this sorry world.

Iruka smiles back. "Hello Naruto! Had enough sleep?"

"You bet!" The baka chirps, hands linked behind his head. "Couldn't wait for today though!"

"That's good. Take your seat, we'll get started in a moment."

"I hear ya!" The blonde turns and begins to make his way up the rows before he plops down in the seat beside the raven. My smirk grows wider. There's nothing different about the brat yet. Konoha, your days are numbered.

"Hiya teme!" Naruto greets, grin threatening to split his face in half.

The raven glances away from the other, going back to staring straight ahead again. Oh well, I can still tell by the words that are said.

"Hn." _"Why is he here? He failed the exam, didn't he? So why does he have a forehead protector? Hmph. Not that I care."_

"Bastard…" The other mumbles lowly, but it still reaches the kid's ears. "But I won't let that get me down! I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf! Believe it!" Then the brat proceeds to get into a conversation with Nara about why he was here, eventually repeating what he just said.

The mirth inside me grows and grows until I can't take it anymore. I let out a booming laugh, not caring if Uchiha hears. The baka didn't come back with me! Haha! Oh man, as soon as I get my chakra back, this village will be squashed like a bug!

"_What was that?" _The raven scours the room for the voice, but nothing stands out. And of course nothing will! _"Did anyone else hear that laugh?"_

"_Nope!" _I answer, still chuckling like a child on his birthday. _"I'm in your head. No one can hear but you!"_

Surprise, shock, and more than a handful of fear circulates in the boy's system. _"You're that same voice I heard earlier!" _Now anger is mixed in the mix of emotions. _"Who are you? What did you do to me? Get out of my head!"_

"_Oh, you'll find out who I am soon enough. And technically, I didn't do anything!" _I let out another snicker, not believing my luck. This place is mine to destroy! _"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

Uchiha then shifts in his seat. _"I can't handle something like this alone. I have to tell Iruka. This has to be an enemy ninja messing with my brain."_

I grin maliciously and flick my tails in amusement. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_You can read my thoughts too?"_

"_I am in your head, baka. But like I said, you don't want to do that."_

The surprise and shock is replaced with suspicion, but the fear is still there. _"And why not?"_

"_Because I'll stomp the whole village to the ground." _Well, not now, but he doesn't need to know that.

"_You're bluffing. And even if you want to, you can't because of all of the ninj-"_

"_Oh I can." _Should I? Yes, I should. It's too good to pass up. _"You've heard of the Nine-tailed fox right?"_

"_What does the demon have to do with anything? It was killed a long time ago."_

"_Really?" _I seriously should stop; I'll regret this later…oh wait. No I won't. Without thinking anything of it, I laugh boisterously before pulling the Uchiha's consciousness into his mindscape. I switch my vision back so it shows my damp living arrangements, and smirk darky when I see the raven standing on the floor, his back to me.

The kid whips his head back and forth frantically. "Where in the heck am I? Where is this?"

Enjoying this way more than I should, I lower my head all the way down so I'm level to the boy's back. I chuckle, taking in how rigid Uchiha gets when the puffs of air meet his body. "Killed? I don't think so." I give myself an award when the raven starts to tremble before turning ever so slowly to me. At the first glimpse, he falls back on his ass and sloshes backwards in the shallow water until his tense muscles wouldn't work for him anymore. I tilt my head, a grin still on my muzzle. "What's wrong?" I ask in mock-concern.

Coal-colored irises are nothing but pinpricks in the kid's wide eyes. A trembling mouth opens and closes multiple times before words actually come out. "Y-You're…the-"

"That's right." I growl out with a cruel grin, raising all of my tails to their full height. "I'm the Kyuubi, _brat._ The Nine-tailed fox, the being who wrecked souls twelve years ago…" I shoot out one tail and wrap it around the Uchiha none-too-gently. He lets out yell as I raise him to my face. Snarling, I let out a large blast of killing intent. "…and the demon who is going to have fun doing it again!"

A loud laugh escapes my throat, to add to the intimidation factor, and because I couldn't help but catch a whiff of the _very_ identifiable scent of urine.

"Your days are numbered, Uchiha." I threaten before sending him back out. I relax my tails again and let out a contented sigh. That went well. Now let's see what's going on in the outside world.

I'm met with the sight of soiled pants. My grin probably rivals the blonde brat's right about now._ "Someone needs new shorts…"_

"_H-How…Wh-Why…? Is this a dream?"_

"_Well," _I answer conversationally, _"I'd consider this more as a nightmare, don't you think?"_

"Hey teme?"

Uchiha quickly glances over to the blonde, moving his hands to his lap. "W-What?" He grits out, unsuccessfully hiding the tremor in his voice. _"Damn, I hope he didn't notice that…"_

I make a clicking sound in my throat. _"Doesn't matter. The whole room's gonna be able to smell your piss soon."_

"_W-What do you want from me?"_

I just snicker.

"Are you alright? You blanked out for a second!"

"Shut up dobe!" There's embarrassment, anger, and fright. Oh yeah, a _lot_ of fright. "I'm _fine._ Now leave me alone!" The Uchiha hisses.

The blonde baka crosses his arms and glares. "Excuse me for caring! I just-" The other cuts himself off before sniffing the air a bit. His eyes widen before they focus on the source of the smell. "Sasuke? Did you…?"

Uchiha begins to curse like a sailor in his head, and I start to make a snide comment; however, I then hear Naruto mumble words that I don't think were meant to be heard by anyone else. But I pick them up nonetheless. I then proceed to let out a deafening yell filled with frustration for two reasons.

One, because my future has been drastically changed.

And two, because I'm a goddamn idiot.

"But…that didn't happen last time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts?<strong>


End file.
